


A Keggsy Story

by Glorioussandwichwhispers (Feathercrown)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathercrown/pseuds/Glorioussandwichwhispers
Summary: When Jim and Eggsy meet, it's in an unexpected place under unexpected circumstances. Falling in love happens in a similar way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [travelledspace (wildestoftales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/gifts).



> Steffi, my dear. Finally it's here, the first chapter of this fic for you. I hope it's everything you wanted and everything you expected xxx
> 
> This fic is nowhere near done but I'm hoping that having this posted here will motivate me in actually finishing it. Chapters will, hopefully, be posted once a week.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and none of this is accurate.
> 
> Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**A Keggsy Story**

 When Eggsy met Jim, Eggsy was soaking wet and smelled like fish and bird poo. A winner combination, really.

The guy looked vaguely familiar, though Eggsy was sure he’d remember having met someone with blue eyes like that, and since the guy was behind the enclosures Eggsy chalked it up to him being one of his co-workers. Probably someone from the reptile- or insect department. He didn’t really talk to those guys much; the animals freaked him out so he did everything in his power to avoid those enclosures. And the people working there, in case they wanted to converse about said animals. Which, thanks but no thanks.

“You alright there?" the bloke asked, motioning to Eggsy’s whole dripping being.

“Yeah, Dolly pushed me into the water,” Eggsy explained with a very put-on sigh. “again.”

“Dolly?” the guy questioned and, probably not a co-worker then. Everyone knew about Dolly.

“One of the penguins.” Eggsy clarified and the guys eyes widened slightly at that. He really had great eyes, Eggsy wouldn’t mind getting up close to them one bit.

“What?”

“She’s got a great sense of humour.” Eggsy said, as if that explained anything to the guy. It did to him.

Dolly was his favourite penguin of all time, after all. He had found her when she was just an egg, abandoned in the nest and Eggsy had taken it upon himself to take care of the egg until it hatched. Hence the nickname Eggsy, his co-workers had named him when it became obvious he wouldn’t be separated from the egg. He’d grown to care for it, okay?

He had been there when she finally hatched and Eggsy had done everything to make sure she grew up to be the beautiful penguin he’d always believed her to be.

They’d become best friends after that, if you could call a bird your best friend that is and Dolly had made it her mission to push Eggsy into the water as much as possible so this was by far the first time it had happened and certainly wouldn’t be the last. Something which brought endless entertainment to the rest of the staff.

“Right,” the guy dragged the word out, obviously thinking Eggsy to be a little odd, though the tone of his voice belied the amused look on his face as he dragged his eyes up and down Eggsy’s body, not so discreetly checking him out and obviously pleased by what he saw if the look on his face was anything to go by. It left Eggsy feeling strangely flustered and a bit self-aware knowing everything was visible in his wetsuit. “So while I do think this whole wet look is working for you, the smell not so much.”

Eggsy couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, all previous insecurity forgotten as he held out his hand for the guy to shake. “’m Eggsy.” He introduced himself.

“Yeah, I’m not going to shake your and when you’re smelling like that, no offence.” The guy waved his hand around in a gesture to Eggsy’s soaking outfit.

“None taken,” Eggsy winked. It wasn’t as if he could fault the guy for not wanting to share his hand. He smelled foul.

“I’m Jim, by the way.” The guy introduced himself, his blue eyes sparkling as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, his hands buried deep into the pockets of his jeans. He was truly adorable, Eggsy decided.

“So, I better go and clean up.” Eggsy gestured to the direction of the changing rooms but found himself reluctant to move, not ready to say goodbye just yet.

“Sure,” Jim grinned at him, it automatically made Eggsy grin along, like a fool. “I’ll walk with you. I was just heading in that direction myself actually.”

It was obviously a lie since Jim had been going into the other direction when they’d crossed paths but Eggsy decided to let it slide. Hell, it wasn’t like he was going to complain about a hot guy accompanying him.

Jim kept up a steady stream of chatter while they made their way towards the changing rooms, asking all sorts of questions about Dolly and the other penguins with an enthusiasm that couldn’t be faked and Eggsy found himself answering with the same enthusiasm. He loved talking about his animals.

-

Eggsy doesn’t immediately register Jim falling silent when he starts shedding the top part of his wetsuit, so it hangs around his waist, upon entering the changing rooms. He’s never been one to care about modesty all the much, especially not in changing rooms what with his background as a gymnast and all but he realises that might not be the case for everyone.

“You don’t mind, do you?” He asks carefully. “’s just that I’m starting to get a bit cold.”

“No, uh –“ Jim coughs to clear his throat, his voice sounding a bit rough as he struggles with the words. “not at all.”

When Eggsy glances up it’s to find Jim having turned around, the tips of his ears having turned an interesting shade of red.

Intrigued but determined to get clean first before exploring this thing between them further, Eggsy goes over to his own locker and gets out his shower kit and a towel; both kept in there for this particular reason.

“I’ll only be a minute.” He tells Jim, not sure what kind of answer to expect bit the “Yeah, okay, I’ll be here.” Wasn’t exactly it. Sure, he’d hoped but he figured the guy must have something better to do than wait around for him to finish with his shower.

With that in mind Eggsy jumped into the shower, he’d already crossed Jim being a co-worker of his list and that left him with a few possibilities. Perhaps Jim was a visitor that had gotten lost and hoped Eggsy wouldn’t report him for being behind the enclosures and was being nice to him only for that reason.

Another possibility that made Eggsy’s eyes widen and made him rush through his showering routine was that perhaps Jim was a thief and here to steal some of the most special bird eggs. He had been asking all these questions about the birds and oh god, Eggsy had answered them all.

Within minutes Eggsy made his entrance back into the changing rooms, his towel hastily slung around his hips.

Jim was sitting exactly where Eggsy had left him, looking at something on his phone, and Eggsy couldn’t help but be relieved. Maybe not a thief then.

Jim must’ve heard Eggsy come into the room because he immediately looked up from his phone when he did, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Eggsy; still wet but now for a completely other reason. The flush on his cheeks returned and Eggsy couldn’t help but feel a bit pleased about it.

With a cough Jim politely diverted his eyes, looking back at the phone in his hands instead.

A new thought popped up into Eggsy’s mind, maybe Jim was still here because he’d been just as reluctant to say goodbye as Eggsy had. The possibility sent a thrill through Eggsy’s body and left his stomach a fluttery mess.

-

He quickly finished towelling off and had just put on a clean pair of pants when Jim cleared his throat to catch Eggsy’s attention. The flush still high on his cheekbones.

“So uh, I actually have to get going -” Jim looked entirely displeased by the situation, a little frown forming above his eyes and Eggsy had to stop himself from reaching out to smooth it away. Completely inappropriate. “but I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed our conversation and was hoping to get your number so we could continue on a later date?” His voice was hopeful and the flush on his cheeks got more pronounced as he asked the question.

Eggsy had to stop himself from doing a celebratory dance and tried to look cool instead, something he was sure he was failing at. The grin on his own face betraying him.

“Yeah okay,” He couldn’t believe his luck as he accepted the phone that was handed to him, the guy was cute. Really cute and he wanted Eggsy’s number. This had to be his lucky day.

Realistically he was aware that this might not mean the same thing to Jim as it did to Eggsy but as he handed back the phone their fingers touched and the grin that broke out on Jim’s face told Eggsy that he wasn’t imagining things. At all.

“Well, I better get going.” Jim sounded disappointed. Eggsy felt disappointed.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Jim copied him. “well, bye then.” With a quick salute of his left hand Jim turned around and disappeared out of the door.

-

Eggsy was left feeling completely giddy and he quickly finished getting dressed into a clean set of  work clothes with a bounce in his step.

-

As he walked out of the changing rooms, ready to resume his work, his phone beeped with an incoming message from an unknown number.

_Let’s continue our conversation tonight, over dinner perhaps? It’s Jim, by the way._


End file.
